1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to beds, mattresses and box springs and, more specifically, to a Device for Correcting a Sagging Bed
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that many people suffer from a variety of ailments of the back and shoulders, frequently requiring the services of a trained professional, such as a chiropracter, to obtain relief. Many times these back problems are actually caused by poor support and/or posture while sleeping. In view of the fact that the average person will spend 6 to 8 hours per day, every day, sleeping and/or laying in bed, it is no surprise that a faulty bed could cause distress. While purchasing a new mattress may be the quickest way to alleviate the problem, it seems that many people either refuse to part with their old mattress, or they don""t budget the money for a mattress when a replacement is called for, or they simply don""t seem to notice that the bed has begun to deteriorate. What is needed is a quick, inexpensive, and easy accessory that will correct the sag in an old mattress. Furthermore, a new mattress will begin to deteriorate from the first time that it is slept on, just as a new automobile will deteriorate the moment it is driven off of the car lot. Unlike an automobile, however, a mattress does not get serviced periodically. If the present invention is used from the start on a new mattress, it is believed that the aforementioned deterioration will be avoided, thereby increasing the longevity of the mattress by providing extra support.
In light of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior devices, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Device for Correcting a Sagging Bed. The device should be configured to be placed under the center region of a sagging or new mattress, after which the device is inflated to correct the sagging portion, or to provide additional support. The device may further be divided up into two or more chambers in order to prove additional control and adjustment. The device might further include between two and four lobes extending outwardly at ninety degrees from one another.